


Être Aimé

by hotnhard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, poor!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnhard/pseuds/hotnhard
Summary: "He wanted to be envious but could only feel sympathy. How did these two people, who were exposed to so much good in this world, turn out so bad?"Louis, a nearly homeless omega, has struggled through the last seventeen years of his life. At the beginning of his final school year, his former bully, Harry befriends him. Unfortunately for both, this is a lot more than they bargained for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is first fanfic I've written on here (or anywhere) so be nice. Or Don't. I don't own you. The chapter is really short and more of a prologue than anything as I want to know if people would actually enjoy the story before I start writing longer chapters.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy x

The wind whipped his ankles and hands, leaving a bruise-like mark along the bare skin.

It was winter – an extremely cold one at that, and the threadbare rags he was sporting now weren't going to cut it.

He continued his way through the school parking lot to the entrance until,

“Hey! Omega boy, was the homeless shelter warm?”

Louis lowered his head and walked faster.

“Sorry, Lewis, forgot they didn't let animals into the shelter.”

He willed the tears away from his eyes. Crying was a sign of weakness to Nick’s ‘alpha gang’ and Louis didn't feel like fairing a beating on the first day back at school.

➹➹➹

It was nearing the end of lunch when louis had his eventual run in with Harry – Nick’s “second in charge”, although he wasn't much in charge, he only acted tough when Nick was actually around. Louis had passed the lunch room that Harry was exiting. Harry had only given him a once over and continued walking. However, the click-clack of Nick’s boots interrupted the silence, his mere presence permeating the air with something akin to a bad smell.

“Harry, I can't believe you didn't notice little lewis here!”, he said in mock offence.

Harry turned slowly as the previously somber look on his face turned into something almost fearful.

“Don't tell me you don't have anything to say to the little rat?” Nick continued.

“No, well, uh.. you see, he's just so, uh, _unimportant_ , that I didn't even, y’know, notice him…” Harry mumbled.

“Fair point, Haz, fair point.”

Nick then turned to Louis and smirked, “So, what are you even doing near the canteen? Not like you can even afford lunch anyway.

Louis clenched his fist, “Y’know, it’s not a crime to walk pas-“

He was interrupted by Nick’s sniggering, “Calm down, Omega Boy, I know what's legal and what's not. My father is a lawyer, the same lawyer who's probably getting your deadbeat father out of jail.”

“My father isn't in jail!”  
“Doesn't matter anyway, lewis, not like he's even in your life is he?”

And for the second time that day tears threatened to spill from louis’ eyes. He hunched his shoulders and trudged off in defeat. Nick was a good archer with his insults, the truth always being his deadliest arrows.

➹➹➹

From the corner of his eyes, Zayn spotted the brown mop of curly hair of his friend.

“Harry, Haz, Hazza!” He called with flailing arms.

Harry turned to reveal his bright, red face. He signaled to Zayn to stop shouting as he made his ascent up the school steps. When within arms distance, he grabbed Zayn harshly by the wrist.

“Zayn! Don't call me those names out loud, they're embarrassing!” Harry shout-whispered.

“Sorry, ‘arry, you were just about to leave and I needed to get your attention quickly,” Zayn retorted.

“couldn't you have just texted me?”

Zayn scuffed his shoes and smiled sheepishly, “Well, my car is broken and Liam already left and it's winter so it'll get dark early and I get scared of the dark remember? And what if I break my leg walkin-

“Okay, I get it! I get it! I'll give you a lift, you sad excuse of an alpha.”

They descended down the steps again to Harry's car in the nearly empty parking lot.

It was 5 minutes into the drive when Zayn started talking again.

“Zac’s having a party this weekend, you coming?”

Harry sighed, “I don't know, I'll have to sneak out because I'm still technically grounded.”

“Was that because of the last dare Nick gave you?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged.

“I honestly don't know why you're still friends with him, he's a total bastard,” Zayn began.

“Yeah but he's still my friend an-“

“Harry, he just likes having you to boss around. C’mon, he's going to get you in big trouble soon – I bet on it.”

Harry abruptly stopped the car by the curb and shot Zayn a glare.

“If you're going to talk about my best friend like that, then walk the rest of the fucking way,” Harry said, anger seething from his features.

Zayn put his arms up in surrender before slowly pulling the car door handle. Once outside the car, Harry forced the door shut from across the seat, the wind of the impact blowing onto Zayn’s face.

The car promptly sped off again, leaving Zayn behind on the cement curb.

➹➹➹

It was late when Louis finally arrived home. With no car or money for the bus, Louis’ walk home to the dingier suburbs was a long one – an hour at that.

Upon his arrival to the set of flats, he sped up the stairs, hoping not to run into the creepy alpha from level three.

“Mummy, I'm home,” Louis called to the empty living area. The only reply being the echo of his voice.  
  
He huffed and continued to the kitchen. He crossed his fingers for there to be something edible in the fridge – he prayed for some leftover rice, or a slice of bread, even an almost rotten apple would do.

It seemed to be that whoever he was praying to ignored his calls, as he opened the fridge to reveal empty shelves. Even the canned beans he had snacked on this morning were gone.

With a heavy heart and even emptier stomach he retreated to his bedroom. Not that it could be described as such. Nothing but a mattress and cupboard adorned the four corners of his personal inhabitance. It was shabby. It was sad. But it was still a roof over his head. One that leaked terribly, but a roof nevertheless.

He was staring up at it now as he lay in bed. His hunger pains keeping him from slumber. He thought about what Nick or even Harry were doing right now. Were they comfortable in bed, sleeping on silk sheets? Were they finishing dinner, licking the remnants of food off their plates? Were they sitting in front of a warm fireplace, letting the flickers of heat warm the winter air?

He wanted to be envious but could only feel sympathy. How did these two people, who were exposed to so much good in this world, turn out so bad?

➹➹➹

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey that took longer than necessary but a lot of stuff went down in 2016. 
> 
> enjoy this anyway!

She laid along the chaise lounge, a magazine clutched between her manicured fingernails. Harry spotted her as he descended the marble staircase.

“Hey, Mum, can I go to Zayn’s this weekend?”

Anne looked up and squinted her eyes. “Aren’t you grounded?”

“Yeah, but this is only for study, Promise!”  
He clutched his arms together in pleading, this was not a party to be missed – he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Nick otherwise. 

“No.”

“Please, I'll do anything!”

Anne turned and glared. She never wanted to be the strict parent but she knew Harry wasn't going to Zayn’s to study. 

“If it's such an issue, Harry, invite Zayn over here to study.”

Harry groaned and turned on his heel, stomping back up the stairs he previously descended from. He was upset but not surprised, his mum had every right to keep him going to Zayn's and she probably saw straight through his excuse of ‘studying’. With a sigh, he shut the door and collapsed on his bed. 

His only choice was to sneak out on Saturday night for the party, but with his parents’ ridiculously excessive security system, it would be a challenge.

His plan-making was put to a halt when the buzz of his phone rung through the air. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and glanced at the notification.

Nick: hey u still grounded?

Harry grumbled. Of course he was.

Harry: yeah, for another 2 weeks at least.

Nick: wow, ur mum is kind of a bitch…

His eyes widened, no one – not even Nick, should have the audacity to call his mum a bitch.

Harry: Please don’t call her that.

Nick: Sorry, mummas boy, call me when ur not being boring 

Harry began to type a retaliation but stopped. Deciding not to give Nick the satisfaction of knowing he pissed Harry off. Also, y’know, maybe because Harry was scared of being at the receiving end of Nick’s wrath.

He forced his phone back into the tight-fitting pockets of his skinny jeans. The remainder of the afternoon was spent trying to ponder the least dangerous exit from a window to sneak out from.

➹➹➹

He tip-toed along the hallway, avoiding the wooden planks that always squeaked – no matter the weight or force on top of them. He peered from behind the ajar door of his parents’ bedroom.  
“Finally,” he whispered to himself as he was met with the soft snores from emitted from a sleeping Anne.

It had taken until 10pm but Harry's mother had eventually gone to bed, meaning he could sneak out just before 11 to make it to the party.

After checking once and checking again that Anne was asleep, Harry hastily tip-toed back down the hall into his room. He pulled on his sneakers and made a mental checklist of what he needed to pack for the party. Alcohol. Jumper. Phone. Wallet. An extremely good excuse if his mum catches him sneaking out.

By the time everything was ready Harry made his way to the window. With a glance behind him, he began to lever it up. 

The cold wind smacked him in the face. Harry hated winter. 

With careful footing he jumped over the ledge onto the grass. He stood and faced the house – no lights or noise, so good so far. He just hoped his luck was staying for the remainder of the night.

➹➹➹

Harry's feet scuffed along the pavement, his body weighed down by the amount of alcohol bottles clinking in his backpack.

He wasn't sure of the exact address, but by the pulsing bass from within and red cups littered along the driveway it was evident this was the place. 

Harry followed the concrete up to the front door, on the way noticing two, maybe three couples sucking face – although he could've mistaken the last one for a dog. You couldn't blame his poor eyesight either, the only source of light from sloppily placed fairy lights upon the fence.

Once Harry passed through the couples, drunk dancers, weed smokers and god knows who else, he ended up surveying the garden from the back porch. And…. Aha! There his friends were, right by the very back of the yard.

“Took you long enough, Haz, kept us waiting allllll night,” Nick pouted as Harry neared the group.

“Calm down, it's barely past 9pm, you twat.” Harry retorted.

“Hmph, well now that,” Nick turned to Harry with a mock glare, “somebody's decided to show up, we can finally start dare.” 

Even though it was a rather childish game, Nick’s group played it religiously at every party and Harry was renowned for his winning streak. He had never once turned down a dare – admittedly it was what had gotten him grounded in the first place, but a dare’s a dare.

“Ok, I say we spin the bottle to see who goes first,” Nick said.

A boy to Harry's left placed down his empty beer on it's side before twisting it's top to make it spin.

Harry eyed the bottle as it came to a stop. It slowed, passing Nick, then Liam, then Jack, before finally landing on Zayn.  
Zayn cursed under his breath, knowing that Nick and him had his differences, and knowing that this would make his dare at least ten percent worse.

The night continued as such. Harry counted his lucky stars that the bottle hadn't landed on him. Unfortunately, his luck ran out too soon. He cringed when he saw the bottle slow to a stop, the neck pointing straight at him.

Nick smirked and huddled the rest of the boys around him. There was obvious discontent with the dare Nick was proposing as Zayn stood back from the huddle and glared.

“Nick, that's cruel, there's no fucking way you're going to let that happen.”

“Too bad, Zaynie, a dare’s a dare,” Nick retorted.

This comment brought disharmony among the group, some agreeing with Nick and others agreeing with Zayn. The discourse continued until Harry had had enough.

“Just tell me the dare! It really can't be that bad guys, c’mon.” 

They all turned to him, Nick still smirking and Zayn with hands massaging his temples in annoyance.

“It is very bad, Haz, that's why we want you to do it,” Nick said.

Harry felt like he should have gulped with the amount of tenseness in the air – over a stupid game of dare, mind you.

“Harry, we want you to sleep with omega boy.”

Harry spluttered.

“You want me to what?!”

“Sleep. With. Louis.” Nick emphasised every word, hoping to get it through Harry's thick brain.

“Nick, I can't do that, that's like, on a whole other level compared to the dares we usually do!”

Zayn butted in, “See, I told you Nick that he wouldn't do it.”

Nick giggled before starting, “Harry, are you really prepared to let down your four year winning streak because you're too scared to sleep with omega boy?”

Harry thought about it, and yeah, he wasn't prepared to throw away his streak all because of fear. 

“Fine,” He looked up, “I’ll do it.”

➹➹➹

Harry dreaded waking up on Monday morning - He'd been up all night before devising a plan to get into Louis’ pants.

Talk to Louis, apologise to Louis for bullying, befriend Louis, wait until his heat, fuck him then.

In Harry's mind it was foolproof.

He knew that if Louis couldn't afford clothes, there was no way he could suppressants. And during his heat, he would be gagging for it, right? Easy Peasy – Harry could keep his winning streak and Louis would be embarrassed once again.

The alarm awoke him from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. As he got ready for school that day he spent extra time fixing his curls and making sure his jacket fit properly and that his jeans looked good. The quicker he got Louis to like him, the quicker this could be over with.

➹➹➹

It was five minutes before first period and Louis was wandering the corridors. Just within earshot he heard his name being shouted.

His name being shouted at school was never a good thing, so hearing it now made him cringe.

“Louis, wait up!”

He turned his head to the source of the noise.

It was Harry, fuck. Meaning Nick was most likely nearby, double fuck.

“Hey, Louis, how are you?”

Louis glared at Harry, suspicious at what he was playing, none of that group were ever nice – or even polite, to Louis, so he fully expected Nick to jump out and slap his face with whipped cream or a bucket of water while he wasn't expecting it.

“What do you want?” 

“I just want to apologise, Louis, I realised the way I treated you was unfair and i'd like a chance now to be friends, or at least acquaintances for our final school year.”

Louis tried to hold back a laugh, how cheesy was this? Harry couldn't be serious, this was a joke. Louis bet $10 he didn't have that there were video cameras filming this from behind a corner.

“Um, are you joking?”

“No, I'm completely serious, I've even gotten rid of Nick.”

Sounds promising.

Harry held out his hand out to shake.

“Please, Louis, give this a chance,” he said with a smile.

Louis eyed harry's outstretched hand then looked back into his eyes. He seemed genuine enough, and if this was one big joke, it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

Louis smiled back – It was a nice feeling.

➹➹➹

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is HARD. 
> 
> p.s If enough people like this, another chapter should be up in a few days tops.


End file.
